The murders of the half-blood camp
by weeziewoo
Summary: I see it, a figure dancing on the horizon for a second before dipping behind a tree... title based off the title the murders of rue morgue


_**The once multi-chaptered story has been edited! Huzzah! It's now a small one-shot. This is FAN fiction I hope you get the drill.**_

~Percy's pov~

I stand on half-blood hill a gentle wind rushes through my raven black hair, tussling it softly. I watch my home below me. It was silent; not a half blood in sight as it is night, they're all in their cabins in bed. I come up here often at night my seafoam green eyes scanning for even the littlest movements. My eyes are fixed on the creek. That's when I see it…

A figure dancing on the horizon for a second before dipping behind a tree. I debate what to do quickly, it could be a Harpy, or just a random camper. I make up my mind quickly and run down the hill towards the creek where I saw it. Darting through a monster filled forest in the night isn't fun. I tripped and fell on brambles before reaching my destination…

When I get to the creek the sight before me is dark. A mangled boy in a camp half-blood shirt is floating in the creek. The water pooling around him isn't clear and colourless, it's staining a watery red colour. I run; many thoughts run through my head as my feet pound against the floor. Who is that kid? What happened? What killed him? And what if it catches me?

I get to the big house and I yell for Chiron or mr.D to come and see. But nobody is awake. Except a certain child of Athena. Annabeth emerges from her cabin and she asks me what's wrong, I beckon her to follow me and run then I towards the creek. Annabeth follows me back through the forest. When we reach the creek she too sees the boy and she looks shocked. I tell her about the figure I saw and she couldn't deny that I was right. But she didn't know what I had seen but she seemed tense, scared something or someone might kill another innocent camper…

Morning finally came 'round. The first thing I did was tell Chiron about the boy in the creek. Annabeth backed me up. We took Chiron to the creek and the body was still there. We looked at the body now, he looked like me. A lean boy with dark hair. Chiron shakes his head. "Tell everyone to stay in their cabins tonight and lock the doors. That includes you Percy. The harpies haven't ignored you Mr. Jackson."

I stay in my cabin that night but I don't sleep haunted by even the slightest rustle outside. I stay up alert and scared. I see a shadow stare through my window, right at me. I yell profanities at it until it goes away. Then something knocks on my door I don't move, I stay seated. I hear something fiddling with the lock trying to unlock it. I yell and panic but suddenly that feeling in my gut starts and the water explodes from the tap in the bathroom. Whatever is out there is done trying to unlock the door, they're kicking it in! But this time I'm ready. The water is flowing around me in a circle. The door slams down at once; the hinges broken. And whoever this is comes sprinting in…

I take one look at the person, their eyes filled with hate. I shoot water at them, it enrages them more. But while they're distracted I run straight passed them and to the Athena's cabin. I knock on the door. "Annabeth help me" I call, still banging on the door. The door opens. Annabeth's brother was stood there. He didn't look amused but let me in anyway.

 **~Line break~**

I finish telling them the story they take it all in. Then we all see it a face staring through the window. They're dripping wet. As soon as I see them I stand up. I un cap riptide and walk out the front door.

~Annabeth's pov~

We hear Percy yell at the thing, such obscene words that shouldn't be used. We hear a thud and I fear for the worst I can't hear Percy anymore it scares me.

~Percy's pov~

I begin to fight. Whenever I fight I feel like I'm dancing. I feel so light on my feet and I love it. But riptide isn't harming the person. It must be a mortal. 'But mortals can't get in' I tell myself. But then I know who it is...

It's him. He hits me and I fall. The last thing I see is the smile planted upon his face twisted and insane looking. Then I black out…

 ** _~Line break~_**

When I come to I study my surroundings like I have done many times before. My seafoam green eyes darting around the room. I'm in a roomy area with a door at one end that is heavily padlocked, a few scattered boxes other stacked on pallets. It must be a warehouse. That's when I hear his voice...

"Ah so you're finally awake." came his voice dripping with hatred.  
"Nice to see you too Luke." I say sarcastically.  
"Why did you bring me here?" I ask.  
"To kill you." He whispers darkly.

Now I was panicking…

"you'll never kill me." I yell, so loudly my throat starts to burn.  
"Is that fear I hear?" Luke chuckles.

I stay silent. He slaps me.

"Answer me!" He screeches.  
"N-n-no." I stammer

He laughs, his face twists into an ugly grin; so, sadistic it would make the joker jealous. His hand moves to something on the table. I see it for a second, a dagger made of celestial bronze…

He plunges it into my stomach. I scream and cough up blood. He twists the dagger around. I scream again. The pain is unbearable. He laughs, he likes the fact that I'm reduced to this state. 'This is how I'm going to die' I think. Panic comes, it attacks me. I'm suddenly jerking back and forth in the seat I'm tied to. Screaming hoping somebody would hear me. Then Annabeth, Chiron and even mr.D race in. I'm losing the battle with unconsciousness.

Then everything goes dark...

 ** _~Line break~_**

I wake up in the infirmary at camp. I try to sit up but what seems like one million pairs of hands push me back down.

"Luke did quite a number on you." Said a voice which I recognized as Will's.  
"I'll go get Annabeth." Says another Apollo kid.  
"What happened?" I ask Will.  
"Luke stabbed you with a dagger. You were bleeding really heavily." Will said.  
"you almost didn't make it ambrosia and nectar don't help much with bad wounds like that." Will looked at my stomach…

"Enough stitches to weigh the sun chariot down so much it would fall out the sky!" Will exaggerated.

 ** _~Line break~_**

~will's pov when Percy was still knocked out~

I wake up to knocking on the cabin door.  
I open the door to find none other than Annabeth Chase there. She tells me to follow her so I do. Through the infirmary door.

'ugh my shift isn't until the afternoon' I think.

She brings me to a bed. Percy is lying on the bleeding heavily. I've never seen so much blood it took all my will power not to collapse just looking at it. I ask Annabeth what happened…

She tells me what she knows and where the bleeding is coming from. My doctor mode takes over. I clean the wound and begin stitching. Hours tick by and when I'm finally done the rest of the camp are just waking up…

Hours continue going by and Percy begins stirring.

 ** _~Line break~_**

"So that's why I'm here" says Percy.  
"Annabeth is coming soon and I need to see the other patients" I say leaving. I see his face, obviously thinking about what Annabeth will say to him. I walk out of the little area Percy is in just in time to see Annabeth storming through the door.

 _ **~Line break~**_

~Percy's pov~

After Annabeth yells in my face for being stupid she kisses me. This girl does know how to toy with me.

Our lips break apart. I stare at her in awe.

Then Will comes in…  
He shakes his head. "Gods, get a room." He laughs.  
He tells me I can go back to my cabin. But I'll still need rest…

 _ **I hope that wasn't too bad. I tried to fix it as much as possible to make sense and the like. I also made it into a one-shot so it had more of a flow to it.**_


End file.
